This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The COBRE in Women's Health funds new pilot projects in promising areas of research that complement the goals of the COBRE program to increase the critical mass of investigators with expertise and experience in women's health research